Please Don't Cry
by Lets-do-SCIENCE
Summary: "Here is the end for both of us. And until the world allows our love, Then It's okay baby, please don't cry." Sokka x Suki. Songfic for Park Boms "Don't Cry". AU and implied Character death. One-shot. Haters gonna hate, so go another place. I don't care.


**Heya! So… this is my first Avatar fic, and really the only reason I'm writing it is because I couldn't think of any anime this song could go with. Then a really close friend of mine recommended Avatar the Last Airbender. So here's a Suki/Sokka fic for Ya ;)  
>The song is "Don't Cry" by Park Bom. The song <strong>_**is**_** Korean, and I'm using the English translations. It's a really sad song so go look up the music video, because then a lot of it will make more sense. Basically I'm making it so instead of Bommie it's Suki, and her lover is now Sokka. It'll make A LOT more sense if you watch the music video first. Or afterwards. Either or. But the song's about remembering the good times and saying goodbye to a lover who has died. So yeah, it is sad/tragedy for the implied death. You have been warned.  
>Pairing: Suki x Sokka<br>Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
>Type: Songfic<br>Song: "Don't Cry" by Park Bom  
>Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or Don't Cry by Park Bom<br>Word count: 832/1,096  
>WARNING: This is set in an AU. You've been warned about this too.<strong>

She stared at the photo in her hand, trying not to cry. _Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't I say good bye?_ She thought. The photo slipped from her fingers as the car was surrounded by smoke.  
><em><br>Love seems to change so quickly  
>In place of our greed, a painful scar is left<br>Gotta let you go (and please don't cry)  
>I guess I was not really the person for you<br>I couldn't hold back my stupid heart which pained you (And please don't cry)  
><em>  
>Suki stepped out of the car, slamming the door. There, she saw, standing in the fog. That figure which she missed so much. He was there. She ran into the fog, her dress flowing after her, the pink fabric mixing together.<p>

_Here is the end for both of us  
>And until the world allows our love, then<em>

_Almost… I'm almost there_ Suki thought. The brunette ran through the fog, but instead of him… There was a door. In rock. _Rock._ Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened it. From there on to the end was a tunnel. The minute she stepped into it, it got cold. The eerie breeze crawled across her skin. As she walked down the tunnel, the dirt sliding under her golden heels, the door shutting alone.

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>This long journey is about to end<br>But someday, we'll meet again  
>In the next life, we'll see each other again<em>

As she finally got to the end there was another wooden door. When she opened this one though, it wasn't another tunnel. It was a… giant rock. _Okay…._ Suki thought. Once she climbed down the stairs and stepped foot onto the rock path, did she realize, she wasn't in her original dress. This one was much shorter and blue. Her heels were missing too, replaced by gold studded flats.

_Every day, we're blinded by anger  
>What we were fighting about every minute<br>I cried every single night (Baby I cried)  
>All the long nights, I stayed up l ate crying<br>I spent all of them alone (Baby I cried)_

She traveled down the path, through large iron gates, the edges laced with flowers. Looking around she noticed a blue butterfly fluttering around her. Suki smiled, and sat down on a stone bench. The butterfly flew around some more, then flew off, as though it were leading her some place. Sighing, she got up and walked on.

_Here is the end for both of us  
>And until the world allows our love, then<em>

_I miss you, you know? It should've been me…._ Thought's like these racing through her head, she almost didn't noticed the gates were slowly disappearing. Instead, a large stone clearing was in front of her. Mindlessly, she played with the gold band on her right hands ring finger. She stopped as she realized _who_ was standing on that clearing.

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>This long journey is about to end<br>But someday, we'll meet again  
>In the next life, we'll see each other again<em>

Slowly the girl noticed her cheeks were wet. _When did it start raining?_ She thought. She ran up to him, stopping right in front of him, taking him in. _How long has it been?_ Suki thought.

_Sometimes, when the tears come to me  
>I remember our beautiful memories<br>I hope that you won't be hurt anymore, please  
>And please don't' cry<em>

Suddenly he hugged her. Of course, she hugged back. "I miss you." Suki whispered. She swore she heard the faint_ 'I miss you too'_ But he never actually said it. She didn't know how long they stood there, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She was finally with her love. Her one and only love.

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>This long journey is about to end<br>But someday, we'll meet again  
>In the next life, we'll see each other again<em>

When he pulled away finally, he held up the ring. Suki smiled and took hers off her finger, holding it up. As he smiled, and took her hand, he put both rings in her palm and held it for a while. Slowly a final tear made its way down her cheek. He mouthed 'I love you… Good bye' and slowly the world started fading away. Suki panicked. _No! I… I don't want to leave…._

_It's okay baby please don't cry  
>This long journey is about to end<br>But someday, we'll meet again_

Suddenly Suki felt shaking. Then a voice; "Suki. Suki wake up." Slowly Suki opened her eyes. Standing there was her manager. "You're on in five." "Oh…Okay." As she stood up she felt something cool in her hand. When she opened it, there was her ring. She would know that gold band anywhere. But intertwined, was that silver band. The silver band that proved he loved her too.  
><em><br>In the next life, we'll see each other again  
><em> 

She smiled slowly. "I love you, too. Goodbye, Sokka." She walked onstage, as the cheering got louder. She raised the microphone to her lips. "Love seems to change so quickly. In place of our greed, a painful scar is left."

**So yeah. A few explanations. Suki is a singer. The song she's singing is the song that made me do this fic, and the one that is **_**in**_** the fic. "Don't Cry". As for the ending. You can take it anyway you want. ;) It could've been a dream, or it could've been real. It's short, I know, buuut, I love the song so. Yup. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Much love 3  
><strong>


End file.
